A power converter is a power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. In many applications requiring a DC output, switched-mode DC/DC power converters are frequently employed to advantage. The switched-mode DC/DC power converters generally include an inverter, an isolation transformer and a rectifier on a secondary side of the isolation transformer. The inverter generally includes a main power switch, such as a field effect transistor (“FET”), that converts the DC input voltage to an AC voltage. The isolation transformer, then, transforms the AC voltage to another value and the rectifier generates the desired DC voltage at the output of the power converter. Conventionally, the rectifier includes a plurality of rectifier switches (e.g., diodes, or FETs acting as synchronous rectifier switches) that conduct the load current in response to the input waveform thereto.
The main power switch and rectifier switches are usually operated at relatively high switching frequencies such as 200-300 kHz to allow the use of smaller components such as inductors and capacitors within the power converter. As a result, parasitic or stray inductance or capacitance associated with the components of the power converter can be reduced.
The residual parasitic elements mentioned above, however, may generate high frequency oscillations that appear as undesired “ringing” waveforms in the power converter associated with the switching transitions, particularly, those associated with the transformer and switches. The ringing waveforms, which are superimposed on the waveforms associated with the normal operation of the power converter, prompt the use of higher rated and higher cost circuit components to operate in such an environment. Additionally, the deleterious ringing waveforms cause the power converter to be more lossy and less efficient. Some of the loss manifests itself as undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) causing regulatory problems which must be addressed. Due to the relatively small resistance values inherent in the transformer and inductor elements, the ringing energy may only be lightly damped in the power converter.
Synchronous power converters are an ever-increasingly important part of power conversion strategies and systems. One type of power converter that has been of increasing interest is the “inductor inductor capacitor” converter (“LLC converter”). For example, see Yang, “Topology Investigation for Front End DC/DC Power Conversion for Distributed Power System,” Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, 2003, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.